hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam DeVine, Our Close Friend
"Adam DeVine, Our Close Friend" is the nineteenth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes delve into the Wrangler Fly Button Jeans Hot Button Issue of the Week by discussing the recent Woody Allen controversy. Then they say a quick bye bye to one of their comedy heroes, Sir Jason Leno. Finally, ADAM DEVINE of Workalolics joins the boys to flex his comedy dick by re-booting some classic comedy bits, doing his impression of Javier Bardem, and finishing strong with some crowd work. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * Talking over the song: Hayes convinced some filmmakers to call it The Monuments Men, leaving the 'the.' He didn't know why this was important, which was why it was good * The guys berate Sam for not looking up, and then talking while looking up Bob Dylan's unsuccessful recent movie (2003's Masked and Anonymous) * The guys say goodbye to, one of their comedy heroes and inspirations, Sir Jason Leno. A true gentleman of the highest degree. In recent years his material may not have been as sharp as it was in 2010 and 2011, when he was on top of the world. (note: for another late night goodbye, check out Ep. #085 - David Letterman, Our Close Friend) * The Leno green room was The Hub for all entertainment professionals. If you were anybody in the city, you'd go to The Spot to drink water, eat pretzels, mini-pretzels. Just get llloaded on Snyder's of Hanover pretzels (sourdough, the long twisty kind, the stick kind) * When Hayes and Sean wrapped on Hope Floats they'd hit the green room with Charles Grodin, Burt Reynolds, Ann Mira, The Unnamed Comic (with his bag on his head), Jerry Stiller, Kevin Pollak, Kyle Kinane, Minnie Driver, Jason Ritter * The green room really went south when science stated the little bottles of water were bad for the environment. Comics had a hard time after people tried to quit the little bottles, they kind of needed it for the positive responses they were all used to * Owen Hart's spilled some water on the wire above the ring and his feets slipped, went upside down when he fell Guest Segment * Sean over the song: "So, um, uh Hayes -- What do you call it when um Henry Winkler invests his money with uh Bernie Madoff?" "I don't know, what?" "A ponzi scheme!... oh wait fuck! Oh well." * Sean: "Speaking of moms: When you were filming Adam DeVine's House Party, were you just so scared that your parents were going to come home and catch you?" * Adam: "I'm not a little boy." * Sean got grounded for having a house party at his dad's house * Adam is getting into stand-up! One of the first comedians on the new Tonight Show, the Billy Crystal for Jimmy. Hayes and Sean encourage him to workshop some of his comedy in this safe space! Such as how people of different races are different, what a Chinese guy might act like. * Adam thinks Jamie Foxx sounds like a monkey. He should be allowed to say that! * Lots of the beef studs of comedy are doing impressions these days. Such as Javier Bardem! A great Jeffrey Dean Morgan / Javier Bardem impression by Adam. * Jimmy Fallon is a hard laugh, very stone-faced, a tough nut to crack * Adam tries some crowd work on Engineer Sam in his JDM/JB voice. * Adam plugs his new project on Animal Planet, produced by the late Phillip Seymour Hoffman, starring Adam and his dad (a large black man) as bass fisherman called Let Me See That Bass Recurring Segments * The Wrangler Fly-Button Jean Hot Button Issue of the Week - (as a side note, Fly Button Jeans are actually more comfortable when you have a certain.. attribute) - Woody Allen. He is a friend of S&H, and would hate it if he found out they were defending him on their hit podcast. They've read (Bob) Dylan's letter on the subject and don't think that's a good reason for Woody not to make good movies anymore * Popcorn Gallery (almost as the Dibs Gallery) *# OcterDoctopus - "Adam, what's your pain threshold?" *#* 8.3. He's really strong, doesn't feel things until they penetrate the 7 inches of muscle. *# Dr_Balls - "Adam, where do you get all those wonderful toys?" *#* Stores. Amazon Prime. *# Chanson - "Fuck Marry Kill?" (apology for using so many Chanson questions over the past few weeks) *#* Fuck. Doesn't want to get married, has only killed a few times, and it's not for him. Sometimes people animals have to die. * Pro Version - Dan Klemkosky, a donor to the show. Adam does crowdwork based on Dan's home address. Recurring Jokes * Sean and Hayes's Particular Attribute - When you're a certain type of man, fly button jeans are actually a bit more comfortable. Zipping up pants is something you don't want to rush * Talking to the Engineer - Sam gets berated for not looking up the Bob Dylan movie, then for talking. He also receives vicious heat rock insults from Adam. Apologizes for being difficult during the crowd work segment. * Coo coo - Sean on Bob Dylan's live performances: "Oh wait, this is a hit famous song that I recognize, only from like one of the lyrics, cause the way he's playin' it is so frickin' coo coo, you don't actually know it. And the way that he's singing it is so frickin' k'bonkos that you don't understand a lot of what the words are! And so, that's no reason to try to make Woody Allen not make good movies anymore!" * Lauffing - Charles Grodin made the guys laugh in the Leno green room * Bussin' Up - The Unnamed Comic, with his bag on his head, had the guys bussin' up. Sean hasn't ever seen Jimmy Fallon buss' up. * Blenjamin - Sean's assistant Blenjamin has been brought up on the show a number of times. Here, he drills holes in Sean's little tiny bottles of water so a straw can fit through the cap * Sean's Dad - Last weekend, Sean was throwing a raging house party and he heard a car pull up and went "Oh no, that's my dad's home" or whatever, and was afraid he would catch him and give him a nice whoppin' cause he made a big mess. Sean lives with his parents, pays a ton of rent. He's got his own entrance, the basement is decked out in blacklight posters, it's bitchin' in there. It's sick. He is grounded right now. * Speak on That - Adam is asked to speaking on this guy's $100K piano, and they scraped the shit out of it. On his propensity for fucking and why sometimes "animals" need to be killed. * Crack My Shit Up - If you can crack Jimmy Fallon's whole shit up, you've made it * Scoop Troop *# Advice for budding stand-ups: If you've done some stand-up, have a pretty good set that you're proud of, and you're doing your biggest show to date: Guess what? They don't want to hear the tried and true stuff, it's going to feel rehearsed! Throw it away, improv the huge show. Wing. It. *# A demonstration of crowd work on Engineer Sam (imagine in a Jeffrey Dean Morgan / Javier Bardem voice): "'Uh 'scu'e me, uhh look at this, look at this guy right here. Hey friendoes: look at this guy right here. What is, what is that? A, a, a hooded sweatshirt? Uh all purpley? What are you, what, what, what kind of hooded sweats-- where'd you get that sweatshirt from?" "Uh, American Apparel" "Ho-ho! American Apparel. Uh, More like uh, (o ho, ho), more like uh uh uh, Canadian Apparel cause you, you look like.. uh, you're not from this country." (people from America, they don't like to hear they're not from this country, or dressed like they're from Canada). "Uh, friendo, uh, what, you got a uh, a um uh, a pinky ring I see. Is that, are you a uh, a villain!?" ''"No, it was my dad's." "Uh, was your dad, uh, was he a, uh, a ''villain?" "No, he just passed away recently, and left it." "Did he um, uh, (pants) um, mmm! Friendo. Uh, what's your, uh, what's with your hair all swooshed, to the, to the side, over there, like that, it's all, it's all woosh. It's a.. you're lookin' like you're a uh, like you're the son of a villain!" "I think it just got smooshed down in the, motorcycle helmet." "Braeh! I'm done with you." (you're in control of the situation, Jimmy is laying on his back on the couch doing bicycle kicks in the air, Reese Witherspoon is petting his mane, soothing him). At the end of the set, "Uh thank you everybody, uh, for comin' out here tonight. It's uh, thank you Jimmy, for bringin' me out. And let's give it up for the, uh, villain!" ''Go up with the villain. When throwing heat rocks, go up on the word that you say, doesn't have to be 'villain'. Like: "Look at this guy over here, lookin' like he eats, uh, ''sandwiches!" Go up on the 'sandwiches,' gets people laughin'. * Flyover States - People in the browner states don't get drones. LA has drones everywhere like in Minority Report * Workofholics - Adam is an actor and co-creator of Workofholics Ads * The guys enjoy some saltwater taffy and discuss the Andy Daly Podcast Pilot Project * An ad for Topics (Pronounced "toe-pics") with more taffy in their mouths Episode Photos IMG_3833bjbjh.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Adam DeVine, Sean Clements IMG_3824.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Adam DeVine in the studio IMG_3821.jpg|Hayes and Adam DeVine in the studio IMG_3831.jpg|Hayes and Adam DeVine in the studio IMG_3829.jpg|Sean and Adam DeVine in the studio IMG_3820.jpg|Sean and Adam DeVine bussin' up in the studio Adam DeVine, Our Close Friend